hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
MasochisticParsnip
Enter Name Your name is Kolepy Xunion. You don't have many INTERESTS. GORE and RED RELATIONS are about the only ones, and you honestly aren't very good with the latter. This may be because you are too FIXATED and SOCIALLY AWKWARD (or, deeply disturbed would work just as well). People tend to block and/or ignore you because you describe how you would like to see them DIE in GROTESQUE DETAIL. You are very high on the spectrum, though tend to only take notice of it when it's to your BENEFIT. You could be described as somewhat of a SOCIOPATH. You express some red feelings, but lack EMPATHY. You still want to be be on GOOD TERMS with everyone, but it's really hard sometimes because they all have their little problems and issues, and life threating injuries- Actually the last one is really good. Examine Self I would, like for you to, stop. Staring please. You are rather NORMAL looking. You dress plainly for a sea dweller, a plain green shirt with your symbol on it and a plaid skirt with a squiggle, similar to your blood color. However, you have very wonderful EYES. They allow you to determine another troll's blood color by checking them ou- looking at them. Though only really in person, and on rare occasions, if they have a special enough blood, the trollian viewport. Examine Hivestem Well, if you feel like, you. Must. A large mass of flooded caves sunken into the beach of a tropical island, surrounded by sharp rocks. A gigantic bubble-like hive coated in floodlights off to the belongs to you, though. Examine Room This is, getting. Slightly invasive. Boring, blue-grey. There is a large panel of switches that do things! Also, you have a FXXCKING SAGFAWER GIANT computer screen that freaks out your lusus. The underside is filled with water, your lusus, and your RECUPERACOON. Allocate Strife Specibus I love, this part. You have a giant cleaver knife, but it comes to a point. And that's... Yeah that's all you need. Examine Fetch Modus Oh okay. Array modus. As in the one John got. You have no use for silliness. Do Something Awesome What would you call, awesome. You carve a pretty picture on somebody's flesh. /You/ find it awesome. Do Something Incredibly Silly No. Silliness is a waste of time and energy. Examine Abilities Psychic I am too, high-blooded for. This, sorry. Unless you count her eyes, zip. Physical Hmmm, I never, think about this. You're incredibly resilient, literally, you're like a fucking spring or something. Traits *Sadist/Bloodthirsty: Closest thing I could think of, but she's rather inflict pain on others. And watch their many colors of blood form delightful patterns. *Boring: Yeah unless you share her delights in gore, or are willing to tear out your heart, you'll probably not have anything to talk about. Not to mention her poor grasp on humor. *Hemo-abusive: The hemospectrum is only good when it helps her. And for, you know, the blood. *Friendly: SHE TRIES. REALLY, REALLY HARD. REALLY HARD. Sadly, she can't be friends/<3s/<>s with anyone who would look beautiful headless. *Murderous: Everyone has, really nice insides, and they would look better, outside. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia */can't think of anything yet Examine Chumproll *